Midnight Frost
by Trial of Ash
Summary: Fay and Kurogane in feudal Japan! Kurogane is a stubborn and hot tempered feudal lord, will the beautiful and exotic captive be able melt his cold facade? Also features Yasha and Ashura...
1. Chapter 1

This story is based in the beginnings of the Tokugawa Bakufu period and Kurogane's role here is based on one of the Commanders/Vassels under Tokugawa Ieyasu, Asano Yukinaga, the age portrayed here by Kurogane is of great difference from the real age of Yukinaga in those times so I must **apologise** for the liberties taken in twisting Japan's grand ancient war history.

Fay is a "favored escort" of Portugese descend and is kept by one of the Regents under Ishida Mitsunari's Army, Uesugi Kagekatsu and is captured by Kurogane during the Battle of the Sekigahara. Due to the time period this story is based in, I will be spelling Fay's name as Fei since it sounds more 'Japanese' that way.

The Ashura portrayed here is not Fay's king but the one who loves Yasha-ou. He is portrayed in this story as the loyal and faithful adopted brother of Asano Kurogane. Yasha remains his love interest...and is Kurogane's reluctant ally.

**Prologue**

"Get the page to prepare my horse, I'm riding out!" Kurogane commendered as he watched another wave of his samurais taken down by the Western Army, he simply could not sit and watch passively at such incompetence that would very well cost this battle's victory. He cannot risk losing the trust of Ieyasu, he cannnot lose the honor of his family's crest.

"Asano - dono!" his Chief Advisor, Haruuji cried out in panic "I'm sure there is no need for you to endanger your life by entering the battlefield."

"I'll kill you myself for saying such words of cowardice! You of all people should know better!" he spat out, dark rage emitting from his aura.

Immediately, Haruuji knelt down and bowed his head to the ground, his hands pressed to the dirt underneath above his head

"I do not mean that, Asano - dono! Your life is precious to us and your leadership at this point means more then your sword on the battlefield...we need your..."

"Enough! There's no time to waste right now! Ashura will command in my stead!" with that Kurogane grabbed both of his treasured katanas and swung onto the horse awaiting outside his tent and galloped off into the midst of clanging swords and hollering war cries.

Haruuji could only look on at his lord's disappearing outline against the smoky fog...his heart heavy with the thought of sending Ashura - dono, like his brother, Ashura is also highly intelligent but wasn't well read to strategies of war, he has a great dislike for warfare instead he was more well versed in the writings of Heikus and calligraphy writing. He hastily grabbed a brush and scribble a few lines before getting the page boy to deliver the letter...Masanori Yasha would be the only choice now. He only hoped his lord will not be angered by his outright defiance against his direct orders.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagekatsu stood behind his last few remaining lines of defence and contemplated the scenerio down infront of him, his and Asano's are the only few remaining forces left fighting...both sides have been holding on for months by now and food supplies as well as manpower and weapons were depleting rapidly. The end that would mark one's defeat and victory will not be far off, he is worried that his army might not hold up against Asano's. He had seen how they fought and for every one samurai of Asano's taken down, it has costed him four. Even Hidemoto's army of 15,000 men could not instill fear in Asano's army of 7000, their battle only lasted three days and Hidemoto's army was left broken and trampled, in the end, the great Mori Hidemoto has defected to Tokugawa's side along with a few other daimyo. Such disgrace would not be his...

Fei sat quietly on the makeshift bed and looked on warily through the entrance, he wondered if he could make an escape in this chaotic hell he had been brought to. Even if he managed to escape, would he be able to avoid the enemy? He was sure no one would overlook him out there due to his exotic looks, his lord's decision to bring him here was beyond him. His eyes scanned the entrance of his tent and once he saw the guards leave their post, he followed nochalently, quietly slipping past the guards surrounding the camp fires and the walked towards the wounded laying all about, their groans and cries of pain made him cringe involuntarily. It was almost dusk, the darkness of the night that was silently spreading across the sky reminded him that he was still alive and kicking and that thought disturbed him greatly, made him felt useless. He wondered where was his lord and how was the battle preceeding?

He was deep in his thoughts when he heard a loud war cry, deep and primative before the hooves of dozens of horses went flying past his head...he looked up startled and fall back on his behind as he tried to scurried out of the way of those dangerous hooves, as the last of it went past him, he stood up amidst the settling dust realising too late that he had just encountered the fearless army that his lord was talking about as he saw the crest of the Asano's on the samurais armors...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yasha glanced up from his scrolls and looked at the panting young man holding out the crumpled piece of rice paper to him and raise one of his brows. _Finally, _he thought.

"Masanori - dono, my lord seeks for your assistance."

"Your lord or Haruuji?"

"Hummm..." Syaoran looked at the ground before him, surely he was not expected to reply to that, Yasha knows fully well that Asano - dono would never willingly asks for his help.

"You are the page of the great Asano Kurogane, surely you can speak better then this?" he teased as he reached out for the piece of paper and got the answer when he saw Haruuji's slanting calligraphy. Trust the man to make the right decision for that impulsive and arrogant brother of Ashura, he has no idea how they tolerate that man, for apart for being known for his bloodlust on the battlefield, he was also well known for his tempers. Petty judgement aside, he has more pressing matters to attend to right now.

"Sanada, prepare the men. We're called for by Asano!"

* * *

Well...I know I should not be starting on another long fic before finishing my current one...but the plot keeps nigging in my head...so...please kindly read and review. This won't be updated as fast as my other fic "Guarded" since it's my baby project, it will get the priority. Thanks once again for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you Irukichan for your feedback, thus I am re-posting this chapter with a name change for Fay. She pointed out that Fei isn't the right pronounciation in Japanese, the right one should be FAI. Sorry for the confusion!

Chapter 1

Kurogane looked around him as he galloped towards the battlefield, his nostrils flared as he breathe in the familiar smell of death and stale coppery blood, the smell that made his blood pump and his adrenalin rise. He had been here for so long, he had almost forgotten the other smells that reminded him of life, smells of incense that burned in his room while he mediated in the mornings, the smells of the peonies and cherry blossoms blooming in the never ending garden of his castle and the smell of Tomoyo's scented oil as she sits beside him in the evening engaged in soft conversations about the on-goings of the temple. It will end soon, he said to himself. This has taken too long, too many unwanted deaths and families that are left burden, grieved by the fact that their loved ones will never return again. All this burden and responsibility too heavy to be carried by his clan involved in this bloody war.

His horse slowed down as it instinctively avoided the carcasses lying around, his eyes grew accustomed to the fog that surrounded the area and started scanning through the corpses for the remains of his army. Fortunately, there weren't many of his samurais lost.

"Shigure" he called out as he saw the unmistakable figure of his General, the man turned, maneuvering his horse with such ease that had to be unnatural for someone of his stature.

"My lord..." he greeted Kurogane as his horse trotted towards him.

"How's Kagekatsu's army?" Kurogane asks as he looked ahead into the fog at the moving shadows.

"They won't hold for long. Most of his allies had already defected; we may be able to take him down." Shigure said curtly, clearly this war is fraying his nerves and patience as well.

"You should know that the man is not to be underestimated. Gather your men, I want you to attack his camp directly, the evening shadows will keep your cover. I'll keep up the front. He's watching for me so he might concentrate most of his army there."

Shigure watched his lord with narrowed eyes and wished the man to be less stubborn; Kagekatsu had lined his best archers at the frontline, even his allies best swordsmen were there. It would be a deadly move should the man's sight land on his lord but he knows better than to argue.

"Yes, My Lord."

"...and Shigure, leave those who surrender unharmed." Kurogane said as he went off with a solemn nod, riding hard towards the frontline. Shigure looked on with a watchful eye for any other samurais that might be lurking around trying to find an opportunity for an attack on their lord and once his lord had safely joined the remaining army infront, he turned and went off towards the direction of Kagekatsu's camp with a few trusted men of his.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Behind the clusters of bushes, blocked by the thick tree trunks that lined the edge of the forest, Shigure crouched low on the ground and survey the sight infront of him. Somhow his lord impromptu decision was right, Kagekatsu had foolishly diverted most of his forces to the frontline, leaving his camp highly vulnerable. The stupid fool had let his anxiousness to battle Kurogane overcome him, this was going to be a costly mistake on his account for all Shigure could see beneath the stretch of white cloth was the injured and groups of young samurais, neither jaded nor skilled enough to be much of a threat.

He stood up and signaled his men using sign language, informing them that it was safe for an all out attack on the same front and silently they guided their war horses proudly decked in their war regalia slowly out into the clearing with their katanas on the ready. Shigure charged right ahead with a roar, hoofs pounding hard into the dry ground causing a roll of dust and sand that created a vision of the army riding in waves. Their rumbling cries startled Kagekatsu's samurais who were ill prepared for such a nasty surprise, their faces frozen in confusion and dread as they realized what was going on as they saw the crest of Asano's. Scrambling hastily, they grabbed onto the katanas by their side as Shigure and his men flew over the flimsy cloth fences and it was at this moment that Fai's silken head of golden hair caught Shigure's sight. The only thoughts that went through his mind was how did Kagekatsu managed to get a deity here for he definitely look too etheral to be borne of this world, was that why Kagekatsu was being so careless?

He watched the man with golden hair got up from the ground and dusted off his elaborate kimono from the corner of his eye as he descended from his horse, katana raised and ready to fight. Kagekatsu's men had already started to gather around him wanting to fight him since he was the biggest and therefore the one who poses the most danger. Shigure let a smirk tugged at his lips as he knows none of the men here could beat him or any of his men, they simply were not in that caliber. The ones who could were already out front, waiting to meet with his lord. Asano Kurogane's name always precedes him. Anyone worthy of holding a title wanted to test themselves against those legendary skills of his, he has never been defeated and there were few men in Feudal Japan who is on par with his swordsmanship. One of those who could fortunately, happens to be his ally…Masanori Yasha. He hopes that Haruuji has already sent word to Yasha, they would need his aid to completely crushed Uesugi Kagekatsu and Ukita Hideie's massive force of 17,000 men.

Shigure looked at the men circling him like hungry vultures and stop grinning, they may not have the skills but the sheer number of them still lingering around in this camp is enough to tired him and his men. Surely, fighting these idiots would be a waste of his energy and resources. He would have to end this without bloodshed…if it was possible at all, he was about to open his mouth to say something when one of them charged at him. Instinctively, he strike out at once in defense with his katana, cutting across the nameless warrior right across his abdomen, spilling his blood and innards. That was all it took for Kagekatsu's men to charge and before long they were all lost in the bloodshed and killing again and Shigure only had but a moment to register that mysterious deity straddling a horse and making his getaway insanely towards the frontline where the fighting was the most intense. He couldn't help but found it strange that none of the enemy's men panicked when they saw their spiritual entity running off…? He stopped wondering when a katana swished just millimeters by his face.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fai thought it was his end and that he would never escape, that he would be killed right there and then, for in this camp he was just a favored bed warmer to his lord and nothing more. He thank whatever gods that was listening to his prayers right then that he managed to escape unnoticed by the enemy's or his lord's men but he seems to have lost his sense of direction once he started out on the forest grounds, every nook and turn seemed the same, the same trees and the same boulders. He was about to give up when he noticed movements and noises beyond the clearing ahead, he slowed the horse down to a trotter before stopping at a safe distance, trying to gauge if it was safe for him to step out. What he saw made him stopped right at his tracks…

It was the same army that had attacked his camp, only now there was a huge swarm of them and he could see Kagekatsu's men being taken down like flies. Here, the disparity of his lord's men and Asano's could be seen clearly. Although the Uesugi had the manpower, their samurais obviously does not have the guts, instincts or skills of the samurais of Asano's. He knows the few good swordsmen from Uesugi's clan were out here somewhere, no doubt trying to hunt down Asano Kurogane. He knows of the man from Kagekatsu's talks, the tall red-eye man with the soul of a demon, he who knows no mercy and forever drenched in bloodlust, forever walking with his sins chained behind him, cursing his clan for generations to come. Of course, if Fai didn't know Kagekatsu any better, he would have totally bought that nonsense, no one can be that glorified in war even if it was a negative image.

He looked out again at the fighting that was still on going and decided that it was better for him to stay within range of the woods, the shadows will provide cover for him and he prayed that none of those men will extend their fighting deeper into the woods. He has no wish to get caught in between. It wasn't because he does not know how to fight, it was because there wasn't any weapons that he was familiar with…there was no crossbows or lances or the Toledo swords that he was accustomed to holding, furthermore, it has been years since he practiced any form of fighting at all, his body and mind has gone soft with all the pampering the daimyo has given him. He does not feel ashamed of himself, he did only what he could to survive, his body for life or death by abused from the deprived soldiers or whatever worst that was in store for him. The choice was simple and it provided an escape from a past he would rather not remember, a past kept locked and the key thrown into the cold foamy ocean that was the depth of his heart.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shigure swiped his katana through the air and watched as droplets of blood flew off the blade before resheathing it, he shouted another triumphant cry to announce their small victory. It was not a joyous moment but merely another successful advancement, attained through the deaths of countless. There was only a rare few who choose to surrender, Shigure understands for he too was brought up by the way of the Bushi-do. There is no giving up, there is only death for your honor. He looked towards the direction in which the man with golden hair had ridden off and hoped that he could capture the mysterious being, he must be a man from foreign lands for no deity would run away from the threats and swords of a mortal.

"Rinji, come with me. The rest of you stay here and make sure the injured and the prisoners are taken care of, our lord does not want any needless killing." Shigure told his man sternly as he grabbed a burning torch and turned towards the way that led to the dark woods ahead and rode off with Rinji following closely behind.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kurogane trust forward at the advancing samurai infront of him and felt his katana penetrate the armor and the soft flesh underneath, the man didn't even have time to cry out before the katana was twisted and pulled out again with lightning speed and plunged onto another samurai behind him, the katana withdrawing with the same style. Kurogane didn't stand around to see the two man kneel and fell face down into the dirt, death slowly claiming them as he advanced swiftly with the rest of his army behind, their adversaries taken down like flies. Still it was not enough, there were too many of them. He was starting to worry that his man couldn't handle the hordes of men coming down on them like an avalanche, they had just fought a fierce battle with Hidemoto's forces not many nights ago, so whatever strength his men are depending on right now must be draining them out. Maybe he shouldn't be so concerned with his pride when seeking help from Masanori...

He glanced to the other end of the battlefield as he heard cries of relief coming from his men and wondered if the gods were against him today when he saw Masanori's flag waving in the distance, the crest illuminated by the torches carried by his men. His face immediately setting into a deep scowled as Yasha threw him a smug grin before sending his men charging into the midst of the battlefield. Why does Haruuji always call upon that man instead of Ashura? Yasha wouldn't be the one taking over his position if anything should happen to him, it was supposed to be Ashura! If the boy refuses to learn and accept the reins that he might one day inherit, he would really have to marry Yuuko Ichihara, just the thought send chills down Kurogane's spine. He couldn't imaging handing his whole life to that manipulative woman just because he have to produce a heir to carry on the family's name... He swept his katana in an long arc infront of him, efficiently taking down the five samurais who were attempting to have a go at him, his katana sliced deep into their chest spluttering sprays of blood on him. If anything, they should learn how not to hesitate when attacking your enemy, that precious few seconds lost may very well cost one's life.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain coursing through his left shoulder down to his hand and he realised he was shot, unfortunately on his right arm, still he held a tight grip on his katana. He looked around trying to spot the attacker, surely the shooter was nearby else the arrow would not have carried that much force to pierce his shoulder, also the man must have had exceptional eyesight to be able to shoot in the dark. But no man on horseback was in sight...unless he was hidden in the woods. As it seems, Kagekatsu's man were not all imbeciles. He pulled on the reins of his mere and gave a sharp tug directing her to the left and galloped hard towards the area where he guessed the arrow might have come from.

He stopped as he ran into the empty clearing, there was no movements of shadows to betray the presence of anyone trying to hide themself. The perpetrator had probably escaped, he noted belatedly. He looked downed at the arrow still pierced in his flesh, the throbbing dull ache was starting to get to him, he reached up and swiftly broke the arrow, flinching slightly at the sudden pain that course through him again.

"Che...damn arrow..." he muttered as he threw the arrow head on the ground and was about to turn around to return to the battle when he glimsped the trail of white kimono sleeves and the swishing of a horse's tail disappear behind mossy trunks and overgrown weeds. Why would anyone be wearing a white kimono in the middle of a bloodwar was clearly beyond him as he got down of his horse to give chase on foot, he didn't want to alarm the perpetrator or whichever fool that was stupid enough to wander onto such dangerous grounds. But then, the area was surrounded by either Tokugawa's vassel's army or the enemy's, there shouldn't be any civilians within two miles of the battlefield. He hasten his speed and crouched down, hand still clutching on to his katana as he neared the unsuspecting figure who was currently bend over a low branch trying to get over it without destroying the clumsy folds of his kimono. The first thing that struck Kurogane apart from the ridiculous kimono that the strange man is wearing, was his hair, even in the dark those golden strands softly glow when lit by silvers of moonlight. It was mesmerising for Kurogane had never seen anyone with hair like that, he heard of foreigners with strange hair and even stranger manners but they were mostly guests at the imperial court. How did one get here?

He was about to get up from his hiding space when he heard the whirring of an arrow rapidly approaching, gauging from the direction the sound was coming from, it's target seems to be the foreigner.

"Oi! Get down!" He shouted out, his deep booming voice echoing through the woods.

The man startled, stood up, not registering what was being shouted to him as he turned towards the direction where that commending voice had came from, said arrow whooshed past his face barely scraping his skin and ending it's dangerous flight embedded deeply into a tree trunk. His features showed his shock, his eyes unblinking and wide as he raised his fingers and gently brushed the wound on his face, feeling blood dripping from it.

Shigure stepped out as soon as he heard his lord's voice and trust the bow he was holding back to Rinji, he hoped the arrow he had let loose hadn't hurt the strange man or even worst, his lord.

"My lord?" He called out and rushed down the slope, half sliding, half running.

"Shigure!"

"My lord, my apologies, have I hurt you? I only wanted to stop this man from escaping." He said as he looked at Fai, who was still standing unmoved and stunned.

"I'm alright but I think he's hurt. How's things at Kagekatsu's camp?" Kurogane said as concern laced his voice.

"We have them under control now but we'll need more men to be there, I'm sure more of his men will be returning to the camp soon." Shigure replied as he noted the underlying emotion, Kurogane may not expressed it but the welfare of his men are always topmost in his mind. "Your arm, my lord..."

"It's nothing. Who is he?" Kurogane looked at the man again and was slightly taken aback with his beauty as light from the burning torch Rinji was holding illuminated his face. Obviously the courtier who said that Sakura-hime was the most beautiful person in the world had clearly not seen enough of the world yet. If his eyes weren't sharp enough, he would have been fooled by Fai's feminine look and thought him to be a woman. He walked towards Fai and tore off the hem of his kimono before he could voice out his protest and gently pressed the fabric on Fai's wound.

"Hold on...it will stop the bleeding" Kurogane said before turning to Shigure.

"He's from Uesugi's camp...(whispers)...I think he's...(whispers)...maybe...(whispers)..." Shigure stood up and Kurogane nodded his head as he processed the information given as he looked at Fai again.

Fai stood there as he listened to their conversation and tried to squirm away from Kurogane's piercing stare, Kagekatsu was right...the man does seem to be the very reincarnation of the devil with his crimson eyes and fiery aura. The man doesn't even seem to notice the arrow that was protruding out of his shoulder, his blood still streaming through his flesh and down his armor. He flashed a lop-sided smile at Kurogane and hoped the man would think him a fool and leave him be.

"Bring him back to Kagekatsu's camp and I'll meet you once this is over...Masanori is here too, so it won't be long." Kurogane's nerve above his eyebrow twitched at the mere thought of Yasha, "If Kagekatsu's men returns to their camp, let them pass."

Shigure silently took note of Kurogane's reaction and wonder when they will outgrow their childhood rivalry, surely this one-upmanship of theirs should have ended when they attained their positions in court. One would think that they would have mature and let go of all those childish grudges.

Suddenly, the whirring of the arrow could be heard again but Kurogane was faster this time, he followed his senses and blocked the arrow just in time with a swing of his katana, he ran towards the direction where the arrow had come from and shouted for Shigure to hurry off before somemore of the enemy's men finds them.

Fai in the meanwhile couldn't help feeling more and more despondent about his situation...what will the red-eye man do to him? He didn't have the time to think too much for Shigure was dragging him up the slope to where his horse was tied and soon they were galloping towards the place he had tried to escape from just moments ago...

* * *

Thanks for reading, please kindly read and review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you Zeeofgreeneyes, Charmkeeper, Bantal Empuk, CloverD, Frin and Iiko for your reviews.

Not sure if this is needed but here's the age for the main characters in this fic:

Kurogane - 28

Yasha - 29

Fai - 25

Ashura - 20

This is my first venture into action scenes, so please be forgiving but do let me know if there's anymore to be improved on. I know my characters are always a little out of character so I apologised to all Kuro/Fay fans if that has disrupted the pleasure of you guys reading this fic. I welcome reviews of any type, especially constructive criticism. Of course, words of praises are good for the ego too...no?

Chapter 2

Kurogane ran after the figure in the dark, _he's fast..._he thought. _Not samurai…shinobi…Ishida's?_ The darkness was crippling his sight but his senses were well trained and the subtle moonlight helped illuminate the ground in front of him. Kurogane noticed that they have gone quite some distance into the woods. A_n ambush? Hn…is that your plan Kagekatsu? To divert me from my men…are you so desperate to be rid of me that you need the shinobi to do your dirty work? H_e watched as the figure jumped effortlessly from tree to tree without the slightest disturbances to the branches that he landed on and Kurogane took another deep breath as he pushed forward on the steep, uneven terrain and stopped as he reached another clearing.

"Stop running, I'm not that much of a fool to chase you all the way." He called out as he concentrated his sight on the shinobi who had disappeared into the foliage of another cedar tree. Kurogane shifted his sights and listened for any sounds that might give away the numbers of shinobis that are hiding, there was a possibility that he hadn't been chasing the same one. He didn't have to wait long before a shimmer of metal flew past him and it was swiftly followed by a dozen more of it, the pointed angles of the weapon telling him that it was their trademark shurikens. He barely have time to avoid them…_this is no good, they are everywhere! I have no advantage on the ground in the open! _Kurogane thought and stepped into the shadows provided by a cluster of trees. He has to think fast, he has no arrows nor does he have the chance to outrun them, he will have to find a way to get them down in the open to fight. _This is it then…I've got to use it. _His technique wasn't perfected yet and the arrow that was still stuck in his flesh hurts but he will at least have them on the ground if he does it.

He took a deep breath as he directed his ki upwards to his upper body and felt the familiar warm fuzziness of the power that was being garnered from the essence of his being, it grew stronger as the energy gathered flow smoothly downwards to his right arm, he called out as he raised the katana upwards and brought it in a graceful but deadly arc and let loose the ki and it came forth in waves of energy that causes the surrounding air to ripple and contort. The force was not to be undermine by the wielder, for in it's wake it left a stretch of trees that were left decimated, split open in the middle and the shinobis hidden in the foliage were all now fully exposed under the moonlight.

Surprised, the veiled attackers looked at each other as they recovered from their initiate shock. They have never seen anyone use their ken ki in such a way, it was a complete show of power and his ability to control and manipulate such a huge resource of ki, they realized he was no simple samurai that could be taken down by their sneaky methods nor would he be deceived into continuing a wild goose chase.

Kurogane looked at them and let his lips curl into a tiny smirk. _Fools, and now you'll have to pay for your mistake._ He unsheathed his wakizashi hanging his hip and savor the sound of metal singing as it was unsheathed and positioned himself, his stance graceful and sleek as he held the wakizashi in his left hand above his head with the tip pointed at an angle and the katana with its blade facing outwards and watched as the shinobis surrounding him got ready to attack.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yasha glanced into the direction that Kurogane had gone off as his men from his 5th troop charged downhill, meeting the enemy headlong in a fierce war cry and he wondered where that stupid man was heading off to when all his men were still here fighting.

Well, that explains why he was here…doesn't it?

"Sanada, bring the 1st and 4th troops round to the left and attack from there. Isamu, you'll bring the 2nd and 3rd troops to the right. We'll corner them from both sides, Asano's will maintain their front." Yasha commandeered, it should be easy enough to subdue Kagekatsu's men for they were all scattered right now trying to fight Asano's men but Ishida's men were another matter. They were still spreading out in formation, letting Kagekatsu's men take the worst blows from them. Ishida no doubt was very shrewd and despicable. Only he can get so lowly as to use people as if they really were lifeless chess pieces. He stayed atop the crest of the slope looking at the progress of the battle, the darkness of the night obscured the scene but the few burning fires and the moonlight was enough to let him know clearly what was going on.

As with Kurogane, he hope all will end soon, the cries of the injured and the bloody smell of warfare is getting unbearable. They were not as lusty for blood as others had perceived them to be, they too have their love ones, friends and a life apart from the intrigues between the daimyos of the Imperial Court. His own army had just ended a short battle against the Kobayakawa family and had won because the Kobayakawa's were not very committed to the fight and also because Ieyasu had managed to get his spies to persuade Kobayakawa to switch alliances.

They will have to place their faith in Ieyasu's ingenuity and foresight and he was also renowned for his strategies in open field battles. If this battle is won, Ieyasu will be the shogun and their stronghold in court will be secured and the long awaited peace will take over the decades of civil war Japan has been going through. Already, Ieyasu has successfully thwarted Ishida's surprised attack last few months ago when he thought Ieyasu was drawn away from the Regent's Council in Osaka to defend his eastern domains but due to the capacious network of spies that Ieyasu owns, he was duly informed of whatever Ishida had planned with the other daimyos and thus was in time to turn the tables on Ishida.

Yasha looked in the direction where Kurogane had gone off again and wondered what was taking him so long to return to the battlefield, was he facing some pesky pests? Normally, he'll be charging the field like a man possess, taking down as many man as he could in the shortest possible time just so to prove he is the best fighter around. Maybe that pompous ass needs some help this time round…he thought as he got his second in commend, Kisho over with a signal from his hand.

"Yes?" Kisho answered as he trotted closer to his lord.

"Go get that idiot, he's been lost in the bushes for too long."

"Hn, I'm sure he can handle whatever's in there with him." Kisho huffed with disdain, the thought of even offering assistance to the man who so despise his lord was definitely not his highlight of the day or night for that matter and since when does the man needs help?

"You've got to provide an opportunity for that guy to be grateful somehow…?" Yasha answered as he noted Kisho's scorn. Kisho's lips twitched a little to his lord's respond and he rode off into the direction that Kurogane had gone off to.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shigure turned and glanced behind him when he felt Fai shifted, no doubt the young man must be wondering what fate awaits him now that he has turned into a prisoner. His soft features with his mesmerizing azure eyes beseeching whoever it was who have him captured to be merciful to him. Not that Shigure would do anything. Honor and integrity has been ingrained into him since he was a child, he would not harm an innocent or an enemy unarmed.

"Are you alright?" He asks gently and wondered why this man makes him feel that he should be handled with delicately.

"Please let me go, I assure you that I'm no threat to anyone. I'm neither his warrior nor his adviser. I hold no place of importance in his court." Fai tried in his most pleading and alluring tone as he placed his hand on Shigure's shoulder and gave him his most distressed look with a slight pout.

"Whether you are of importance or not remain to be seen and if you're of no importance, you would not be here and do not think of doing what you are thinking, I've a wife." Shigure said with a stern tone and he felt Fai's hand dropped away.

"I'm not a whore…" Fai said as he leaned back and placed his hands behind him on the saddle and sighed loudly "What does your lord want from me? If it's information, I have nothing to give."

"He's curious as to why you are here with Kagekatsu…most of your people resides in the palace instead of coming to the battlefield and often hold high positions in their own lands. Do you hold a place in court in your country?" Shigure asked, his voice softening again as he looked at Fai's expression, his brows slightly pinched together, showing uncertainty and Shigure could barely hear what Fai said next.

"I'm a drifter in my lands…Judging from my behavior, what more do you think I am? If I did not flee, who knows what those men will do to me?"

"Where were you trying to run off to? You know very well there's a war going on ?" Shigure asks as he watched Fai's face changed and a resplendent smile replaced his worried look, though he didn't quite understand the smile that came so quickly, he understood he was still very much a stranger and was most probably not privy to look at his innermost fears.

"I don't know, I was just looking for a temporary refuge. The forest looks safe enough…"

"Boy! A fragile creature like you would definitely not survive these treacherous woods!" Shigure said as he let out boisterous laugh. He very much doubted that Fai would survive an encounter with those wolves or boars that roam the forest floors in the night without any weapons and if it's not wild animals he have to deal with, it would be any samurai that has wandered off the battlefield. Which would most likely result in even more devastating consequences?

Fai didn't answer but stayed silent for the rest of the way as Shigure's horse sped towards the camp. He was slightly thrown off by the gentle giant's behavior, here they are caught in the middle of one of the most important and decisive battles for the future of Japan and yet he could still engage in a casual conversation with the enemy's bed-warmer. The gentle giant eases his feelings of anxiety towards their intimidating lord…yet the gesture of Asano tearing off his kimono to stop the flow of his blood from the wound on his face was somewhat confusing. The man didn't really seem suited for such acts of tenderness.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Haruuji!"

"Yes, Ashura."

"Why didn't you call for me? Aniki will not be pleased about this!"

"Are you _only_ worried about your brother's temper? You'll do better here since you could barely hold your ground with a sword." Haruuji taunted as he turned a knowing glance at Ashura's direction before returning to the task at hand.

"Incase you didn't notice, no one has ever beaten aniki in our clan and they are still out there fighting." Ashura snapped back as he tossed a swath of black silky hair back behind his shoulder and glare at Haruuji with eyes the shade of midnight blue.

"Well, they are not the heir nor are they his brothers…your position in this house require you to perform and gain excellence above all others and you know Masanori's involvement would be the pivoting cause for victory..." Haruuji answered and turned to look at the direction of the battle. "and…surely you must be aware that Masanori's skills are good enough to keep him alive…"

"I wasn't even talking about him!" Ashura huffed and flustered. How Haruuji managed to read his mind was unnerving, not once did he mentioned that lofty bastard and he knew! He really didn't think he was that transparent! "Aniki will not take that comment lightly if he ever hears of it, Haruuji."

Haruuji turned his head to look at the boy. Here at the main camp, Ashura's young and inexperienced mind was still safely shielded from the battle and the visuals of bloodshed, the true horrors of the beast hidden inside every man yet to be unveiled to him. Although hints of the injured and dead had suggested what could be going on out there, he has never been thrown into a battle before and as long as Haruuji remained Asano's adviser, he would see to it that Ashura will never…he shook his head at himself. He was getting too attached to Ashura, his tendency to treat him like his own son hindered Ashura's growth into true manhood, so protective he had been of that boy…

"He may not like it but it's the truth. They may be equal in power but without the other's support, whatever they have been protecting since their alliance will not stand in the face of adversity." Haruuji replied his eyes narrowed and his wrinkled forehead frown as he remembered what had pushed the two families together in the first place.

He was somewhat hearten by Ashura's loyalty to his lord, ever since his appearance in Narazaki castle twelve years ago when he was eight, he had shown remarkable acceptance to the fact that he was a sacrifice in exchange for the safety of his lands and quickly settled down in the Asano's family. Thereafter, his adaptability and eagerness for knowledge impressed Nagamasa, Kurogane's unflappable father who ruled his land with an iron hand and was adopted to be his son instead of remaining a hostage. It was also admirable on Kurogane's part that he embraced Ashura with open arms and made him part of his life without feeling threaten by the boy who could be a potential rival for his father's position. How time has passed and both brothers have grown into fine young man, although Haruuji does worry about the issue of an heir to succeed the two of them since neither has shown any interest in the female species.

Not that it was the time to worry about the sexual orientation of the brothers with the war going on right now…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kurogane narrowed his eyes as he skidded to a stop against the trunk of a tree, the dust settling around him. The shinobis were deadlier then they were thought to be, they were sneaky and stealthy with their strange weapons and choking powders. They were definitely not in the constraints of honorable fighting, veiled in darkness without a name, they were only limited in their deaths.

He pushed behind against the tree with his right elbow and propelled himself forward as he straighten his wakizashi and made a false notion as he slashed to his left, distracting the shinobi infront of him and plunged right in with his katana on his right hand when he saw an opening. Black got darker as the blood soaked through the fabric and the shinobi clutched at his wound before crumbling wordlessly to the ground. The remaining shinobis dashed forward towards him again and as metal clashed and blood spilled, one of them pulled out a flare and lit it, the blinding light temporarily blinding them all. Kurogane took this opportunity to strike out at the nearest shinobis and used his katana to dislodge the weapons from their hands and closed the distance as he slashed at them with his wakazashi by the abdomen and drew his katana back and slide sleek metal against soft skin and body tissue, leaving a deep gape at their throat…blood flowing out thick and bubbly as they choke on a mixture of air and crimson metallic liquid.

He knew what the flare was for and he cussed at himself for not being able to end this fight sooner, now he will have to deal with more of them.

"Oi!" The stiff shout of a man could be heard as the pounding sounds of speeding hooves came to a stop.

Kurogane didn't need to turn to know who was behind him, only Kisho has the audacity to address him that way and it was a miracle he had not taken the insolent dog's life. Even his master bothered to use his name. So he did not answer and just waited till he could hear the man's deadly daggers flew past him and lodge themselves in a few of the shinobis vital parts and Kurogane winced inwardly despite himself as he heard the screams let out. He could only imagine what kind of pain one would have to suffer under those wounds, as well as how perverted was the man to aim for that area. Even if anyone survives it, they could definitely forget about having any descendents to carry one their great name.

Both man fought side by side as their animosity towards each other crackle through the air and even with the silence the shinobis realized the rankling that exists between them. Unfortunately, they could not exploit that weakness for the both of them were a deadly combination with Kurogane's lightning fast attacks and Kisho's daggers acting as his cover, the shinobis were all taken down in a blink of an eye.

"You can very well tell Yasha to mind his own fucking business the next time…" Kurogane grinded through his teeth as his crimson eyes glared into dark brown ones. Whoever has dictated that his ass needed saving every time he was caught in a fix? Haven't they realized he was doing fine by himself? If he needed backup, he would have brought his own men along with him! He gave Kisho another dirty look as he sulked and scowled back the way he came from.

"Talk about gratitude for saving one's life…" Kisho drawled as he watched Kurogane disappear into the woods towards the battlefield again.

"Are you going to wait for those damn shinobis to come around?" Kurogane's voice growled out of the darkness…

"Coming…coming…what a drag…" Kisho muttered as he trotted off behind the trail Kurogane had left behind.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

A very heartfelt thanks to **Lunasariel **for being my beta...all future chapters will be edited by Luna. Thanks for being so sweet to take the time to do this because I know it can get pretty tedious at times.

Thanks to Bantal Empuk, Angel2510, loaddie, WhiteTigress666, CloveeD for their reviews and all those readers that have made this story their favorite. I am sorry that I'm actually taking my time to update my stories and hope you readers will have the patience to follow it through to the end.

**Chapter 3**

Kurogane and Kisho didn't make it too far back when they heard the rustling of branches informing them of the arrival of their uninvited companions.

"Great..." Kurogane muttered under his breath as he spurred Kisho's horse to greater speed. They sped along, navigating between the scattered tree trunks and the uneven ground covered with rotting tree branches and fallen foliage. Yet no matter how fast they went, the shinobi were hot on their trail, the darkness impeding their speed.

"This isn't working out. We've got to get rid of them fast," Kisho said as he ducked, barely missing the shuriken that flew past his head and the low branch of a cedar tree that followed. As they simply did not have time to play cat and mouse with the assassins, their best option was to simply return to the battlefield and lose themselves in the fray in the hope that they will not follow.

"I left my horse further ahead… go get it." Kurogane ordered and hoped that his mare hadn't run off yet.

"Oi! I'm not your page!" Kisho shouted out, peeved that the man would order him as such.

They were not too far away from the edge of the forest now, judging by the vague outlines of the moving shadows cast by the torches. Kurogane looked around and spotted his mare just a few meters away. He jumped down and signaled to Kisho to watch his back from those hidden shinobi. He barely made it to the horse when another shuriken flew past him and embedded itself into his mare's hide, causing her to neigh and kick her hooves in pain.

"_I said cover my back_!" Kurogane hissed as he tried to soothe his mare back to calmness again.

"Fine… time to get serious then," Kisho said as he reached with for his belt with both hands and grabbed a handful of daggers. "Hey, some light there, please…"

Kurogane heard him and struck his katana against the boulder lying at his feet, the friction causing sparks to flare and temporarily illuminated the dark foliage above them. It was enough for Kisho to let fly his daggers, aiming for the top of the trees. It was but a moment before the hidden shinobi came falling hard to the ground, the impact of the fall rending those that weren't dead yet unconscious. Kurogane looked at him as pure irritation crossed his features, wondering why in the hell didn't he do that earlier.

"Didn't really think I could do that," Kisho replied as he read Kurogane's expression and threw a smug grin at him before steering his horse towards the edge of the woods.

_Irritating block of lard..._ Kurogane thought as he narrowed his eyes and glared at the retreating figure before mounting his own horse to follow.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sanada dashed across the small clearing as the men fell in front of him. He was approaching Ishida's men with alarming speed and their faces clearly showed that they have noticed it. _Too bad_, Sanada thought, their formation couldn't hold for long when it came to his troops' fast and vicious attack. He swung both katanas by his side as he turned a half-circle taking down the men surrounding him, their armors proving to be no protection against his swords. How pathetic that this was all Ishida and Kagekatsu's men had to offer… all the better though, they won't have to prolong this pointless war or waste more of their nation's men on these killing fields.

This is the destructive power of politics and man's constant greed, Sanada thought… to waste all these lives in the name of gaining peace when the real reason is to gain power is condescending, to say the least, and hypocritical. But a man had to take a stand and make his choice. If his lord believes that Ieyasu could end all of this insanity, who was he to question? Yasha had always been a man of foresight, Ieyasu must be an outstanding character since Yasha was willing to pledge his loyalty to him.

He stood up at full height to look across the field and caught a glimpse of his crest and archers descending upon Ishida's men before he returned to battle again. Asano's men had closed in and they were now fighting side by side, but he could see they were getting tired. Their glazed-over eyes mirrored how their inner souls felt as more blood splattered on their faces and bodies with every single slash they meted out; only the adrenaline of bloodlust was helping them withstand this grueling battle. He understood, for they all felt the same here on the battlefield where they fought for their lives. They had gone through a fierce battle just barely two days ago and some of them were still trying to recover from their injuries. He admired them for their spirit and unbending will, so much like their lord's. This was what made Asano's samurai so feared among his enemies. These men could look death straight in the eye and not even flinch. If they could, they might even invite Death for tea. These are the men who aspired to be just like their lord.

Unlike Kisho, who carries a barrel of contempt for Asano, he found Asano a man worthy of his respect. His principles, his belief in doing the right thing, and setting a fine example for his men was rarely seen in a time when everyone fought for their own interest. No doubt it would be much better for Asano if he could just stop his pointless grudge against his lord...as well as rein in that short temper of his.

From across the field, he could hear Isamu's clear ringing voice commanding the archers to let loose their first shots from behind the speared bamboo fences. There was a short silence before the whirring of a hundred arrows came raining down into the middle of the enemy's formation. It was a good move; now they only have to wait to see if the arrows will break their tight formation. As soon as they saw the arrows, Ishida's men scrambled over each other in their panic to get away from the deadly arrows hurdling towards them and Sanada could only wonder what kind of discipline they had instilled in them. Was there even an ounce of samurai pride in them to take an arrow like a man instead of running around like chickens that had lost their heads?

As inappropriate as it was, he couldn't help but let out a guffaw as the image of feathered samurai running about the field came to his mind. Asano and his men only gaped in shock at him, wondering what had caused their First in Command to snap…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagekatsu was growing desperate and Ukita's men were no help at all. From his platform, he could see that their men are slowly but surely succumbing to the forces of Asano and Masanori. He had just received news from his messenger that Asano's General had overrun his camp and the shinobi were defeated. His trembling fist and pale expression told everyone how he felt. Once he saw Ishida's men breaking away from their formation, he knew it was time to retreat before he lost every one of his men and most likely his own head. But that would write him down in history as a coward and his men would most likely lose their respect for him. They wanted a lord that was strong and unyielding, not a lord that turned tail and ran when he smelled defeat coming towards him.

He would stay put and fight. He would commit seppuku if he lost. He had no choice.

Kagekatsu looked forward and signaled for the rest of his men to proceed down the field and turned his head to glance behind him when he sensed the swordsman's dark presence. It always managed to make the hair on the back of his neck raise and the air would always seem too thick to breathe in. His wild flowing mane of silver hair, grayish eyes, and pale skin did nothing to dull the evil aura that surrounded him… no wonder he was a loner. No one could have withstood such overwhelming presence.

"Finish him this time. We have no more room for failure."

He listened as the light fleeting footsteps and the rustle of the swordsman's cloak faded off so quickly that he might have imagined his existence. He did not trust the swordsman, mainly because he knew nothing about him, and also the way he went about doing things without consulting him. Granted, he was reminded time and again when he tried to order the swordsman around, that the swordsman had emphasized that he was his own master and was only slightly more subdued when it comes to the topic of Asano. But at least, they both wanted Asano Kurogane dead. He didn't know what had happened between the swordsman and Asano, and he had no desire to know either as long as the primary objective was achieved.

Kyo threw off his cloak, revealing the armor underneath with the Asano's crest and dived straight into the battle, his katana raised and slashing at anyone that was blocking his way.

_Kurogane, you won't escape from my clutches this time._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fai held his head up as he walked past Kagekatsu's men. He ignored the disdain in their eyes when they looked at him and as he entered the main tent that Kagekatsu had set up for his lodgings, he felt their eyes follow. He knew what they would be thinking when they saw him unchained and unharmed, narrow-minded men that they were, but they were wrong this time. He didn't have to betray his body to ensure his safety.

Shigure ordered his men to have the prisoners moved to another part of the camp before he turned his attention back to Fai. He noticed how those men looked at Fai and he got the feeling that nothing pleasant was running through their minds right then. He didn't like it, but he knew it's difficult to respect another man when all he does is spread his legs to satisfy another's physical lust. But somehow, Fai was different. He felt the melancholy and loneliness radiating from him and could tell the man was jaded and world-weary from the way he spoke. The sudden smiles and act of being too casual was simply a weak facade to hide the man underneath. Still one wouldn't notice if one weren't perceptive enough.

"Shouldn't I be enclosed with them? After all, I'm also a prisoner."

"Asano-dono needs to re-affirm your identity, until then we have to treat you as a foreign dignitary."

Fai couldn't help but find the statement preposterous. He lifted his arm up, folding the heavy layers of silk up his forearm and motioned for Shigure to look at it. The mark that had him locked up in his cage-less prison all these years. It didn't hurt anymore but on bad nights, the memory of the pain still surfaced. The pain of the knowledge that freedom will never be his again, and the pain of the tattoo being marked on him always seemed fresh in his dreams.

"See, I'm marked, I'm not royalty or anyone of importance. I thought you understood when I said I was a drifter?" Fai tried to explain.

"I'm under Asano-dono's instructions. It would not be fitting for me to go against his orders," Shigure answered and leaned against the wooden beam that was the entrance to the tent.

"Even if you know who I really am? Isn't that blind loyalty? I'm in my own camp now, is it wise to leave me unattended?"

"Lad… you tried to escape from here. You have no loyalty at all, only self-interest and self-preservation. That I can trust and know you'll not do anything that puts you at a disadvantage," Shigure replied, his eyes never leaving the tattoo at the top of Fai's forearm. He frowned as the image of Kagekatsu's perverted face came into his mind, only an egotistic bastard like him would want to mark his escort like this, even if said escort was just a slave.

Fai smiled and leaned back into the chair that he was seated on as he flicked his sleeve back down his arm.

"You and your lord are not as bad as what Kagekatsu has led me to believe."

"That man is delusional… he believes only what he wants, never based anything on facts."

"What happened?" Fai asked as curiosity grabbed him. He has always wondered why Kagekatsu was so hell bent on taking Asano Kurogane's life.

"It's a long story," Shigure said in a tone that implied he wasn't interested in continuing the subject, as he pushed himself off the beam and stepped out of the tent. "Would you like to change into something else? We don't want your outfit attracting any unnecessary attention."

"Yes, if you would let me have a moment of privacy," Fai replied and got up and walked towards the lacquered chest where all his clothing was kept. Shigure nodded and left the tent.

Fai rummaged through the chest and dug out his black cotton kimono and hakama. Shrugging off the one that he was wearing, he had to sigh in relief as the weight slid off him. The white silk kimono with its thick layers underneath had been one of his favorites, but was too flamboyant and inappropriate for the environment that he was in at the moment. He was only wearing it because Kagekatsu has ordered him to do so. He fingered the ends of his kimono where Asano had torn off the hem to cover his face wound with and sighed again. He hoped there was a possibility that he could get it fixed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kurogane rode hard; the bodies that had piled up were making it really difficult for him to move forward. The battle had intensified by now and had moved to the centre of the field, but he could see that there were not many samurais left. There were only two or three thousands left compared to the original amount that has stepped into the field yesterday morning. This battle would definitely end before dawn broke.

He moved back into the battle, katana raised and unaware of the arrival of his archrival…

Kyo, the assassin also known as the Black Star.


	5. Chapter 5

A big sorry to readers out there...sorry that I was unable to update sooner but I am busy with work. I promised there will be an update coming soon and sorry some more for this chapter which was kind of rushed out! I can't apologize enough...but thank you to everyone for having the patience to wait for a update from me! I know this story seems to be developing quite slowly but it builds up gradually and there will definitely be interaction between Kuro and Fay!

Chapter 4

It was the hair that caught his attention but his mind just couldn't bring itself to believe what he had just glimpsed. Afterall, one hardly sees a corpse running amok in a battlefield…

'_He's dead…it's impossible for him to survive that fall with those wounds…' _Kurogane thought as fragments of the past flashed through his mind. It has been five years. He didn't know what sort of dark intentions that pushed the man to survive those injuries and struggle from the clutches of death to seek out an opponent that he has no chance of winning against. But after so long, it was hard to tell whether his skill has improved maybe he has already surpassed him.

'_Kyo…when will you give up and let go?' _

Kurogane thought as he looked at the man who stood infront of him, the cold unforgiving glare by those gray haunting eyes proclaimed the owner's hatred and motives.

"Kyo.."

"Asano…"

The chilling voice that spoke his name gave sent a barely concealed shiver through his spine and he could feel the adrenaline pump again, his muscles flexed and tensed in anticipation of the fight that was to come. But somehow, this is not the right time.

"This isn't the place to settle our dispute." Kurogane raised his voice against the din around them, he honestly had no wish to fight him. It is not in his agenda to seek a resolution for his personal vendetta in a war that concerns the future of his motherland.

"Why not? It's your wish to die on the battlefield after all."

"I'm sure Hiroyuki won't want to see you like this."

"Don't you say his name!" Kyo burst out in anger and with speed that Kurogane wasn't expecting, drew his sword and charged towards Kurogane aiming for the wound on his right shoulder. Their katana met with a loud clang and the force of his swing made Kurogane stumbled, his knees almost buckling but he straighten and pushed back with equal force, pushing Kyo into the air and away from him. He watched as Kyo landed a few feet away, breaking his fall with his katana to land gracefully on his feet.

'_He's different now…still easily provoked but…focused.'_ Kurogane thought, Kyo seems to have not only his hatred motivating him but something else. What that was, Kurogane could not tell.

As they stood there trying to decipher the other's next move, the battle that surrounded them slowly started to disappear to the background in their intense concentration. Blazing crimson eyes locked on with fury silver ones, each refusing to break the contact, a stanch refusal to show any signs of weakness or opening infront of their greatest adversary.

Kurogane shifted his katana and slide his right foot forward, slowly inching towards Kyo hoping that the silver-hair assassin would be the first to attack. That was till some foot-soldier decided that they should end their stand off by shoving Kurogane from behind, that shove successfully broke their contact and Kyo sped forward his katana raised for another attack from the top.

Kurogane saw him coming and thought Kyo foolish to try to attack from the same direction again, surely he know that blow would be fended off as easily as the first one? He braced himself for the coming impact but Kyo surprised him by suddenly changing the course of his katana, bringing it down from the right and Kurogane barely had the time as he arched away and blocked the blow with his wakizashi and at the same time drew his katana to swing it from the upside to Kyo seeing an opening there.

Kyo was disappointed that Kurogane managed to block off that strike, it seems that he is still as sharp as ever. The years during his absence has not dull his katana much. Which was good, Kyo definitely did not want to fight a man who gets complacent just because there wasn't a worthy opponent in his vicinity.

He absorbed the force of Kurogane's katana as he warded off his attack and tried to maneuver himself to the side but realized he would not have the time to avoid the attack coming from Kurogane's left side. He quickly slide his katana down and tighten his grip at the end of the hilt but still he knew that would not be enough to block off Kurogane's upside attack. He brought his knee up to Kurogane's groin but he anticipated the move and swerved out of the way and swept Kyo under him.

He fell with a grunt and hardly have the time to recover as Kurogane brought his katana swinging down, he rolled away but Kurogane continuously sliced at him with his katana refusing to allow him a moment to regain his footing. He would have continued but he hit a dead end when a pile up of corpse stopped his movements, with lightning speed, he used his hands to support his weight and pushed himself up and this time Kurogane managed to get a piece of him. He felt the hot burning pain as the katana pierced through the side of his ribs and swung his katana at Kurogane's middle, giving him a nasty slice as the sharp metal cut through the armor.

Both man fall away from each other holding their wounds and breathing hard by now. Kyo struggled a bit before his knees gave way and he sway slightly, he stabilized himself as he watched Kurogane fended off some opportunistic lowly samurai who tried to take advantage of Kurogane's weaken state. But even with his wounds, he was no easy prey, years of training and mediating has altered his state of mind and heighten his tolerance of pain and the awareness of whatever that was happening around him. More ever, he was a student of Yagyu Munenori, one of the few privileged to have seen and received the teachings of the great master. So it was no surprise that the samurai found himself dead before he even had the time to carry out his attack.

"Like I said, this isn't a good place to settle our dispute," Kurogane said as he withdrew his sword from the fallen samurai to counter attack another one coming at him from behind. "if we continue here, you might not be the one who's going to kill me."

"Why should I be bother about who's the one killing you as long as you're dead?" Kyo growled breathlessly back at him. Clearly, it was an effort for him to speak with the gaping wound in his torso and yes, he will be bothered about it if he wasn't the one to end Kurogane's life but he can't give up now. This isn't for himself…this is for Hiroyuki. He missed his chance five years ago, he did not want to forego another. If somehow Kurogane ends up dead by someone else's hands, he would have no complains.

"Don't be stubborn now! I won't run away from this! Let me finish this battle and…" Kurogane stop mid sentence to fight off another string of attacks "you can come back to the castle with me…and pay a visit to Hiroyuki!"

The statement caused both of them to pause…and Kurogane realized too late what he had blurted out. Maybe he should turn his own sword upon himself…so much for rational thoughts and Zen teachings!

Kyo was shell-shocked! That was why he never found Hiroyuki's grave…the bastard had buried him in his land! Advancing with lightning speed again, he managed to get a punch into Kurogane's face and felt the satisfaction of seeing his fist embedded in his face and hearing the grunt of surprise.

"You wouldn't even leave him alone in death could you? How selfish can you get?" Kyo cried out. This was unforgivable! He raged and swung his katana without turning his head to strike down at one of Kagekatsu's samurai who crawled a little too close for comfort.

"I'm selfish? If you really cared about Hiroyuki and listened to him, he wouldn't have died! So don't tell me I'm selfish!" Kurogane bit out as he gently rubbed at the bruise that was starting to bloom on his cheek and turned back and boomed at yet another annoying samurai trying to get to him _"GIVE ME A MINUTE WILL YOU! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M IN A CONVERSATION!" _

The samurai was momentarily stunned by Kurogane's feral glare and fearsome voice and decided he didn't want to die a terrible death by the sword of this wild beast with burning red eyes, promptly made a hasty retreat into the crowd of fighting samurais.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fai stepped out of the tent in his black cotton kimono and black hakama, he looked around for Shigure and spotted him near the entrance of the camp preparing his saddle and horse.

"You're going back to the field?"

"Yes, I doubt that Kagekatsu's men would cause anymore trouble. My men here should be enough to hold the camp. My lord would have better use of me out there." Shigure looked out to the field in the distance as he spoke. The sky is slowly tainted with colors of dawn, the kaleidoscope of various shades of pink and purple was a sharp contrast upon the blood stained land that seemed to stretch as far as one could see. The beauty of a blooming sunrise was lost on the war weary men, struggling to gather their fallen comrades and exhausting their last reserves for the final hour in a war that would come to symbolize the reborn of a new government, a new Japan.

"Good luck then…Shigure-sama…" Fai said with a smile and bowed slightly.

"…" Shigure felt surprised on hearing the honorific being called along with his name. He barely met the boy a few hours ago and already he had shown respect most people whom in his circumstances would have been more begrudged to show.

"You're a good man…it is nothing wrong for me to show someone like you due respect." Fai answered as if reading his thoughts.

"Thank you." Shigure acknowledged with a small nod of his head and went off after issuing a few instructions to Rinji. He galloped fast and headed to the outskirts of the woods, he knows Kagekatsu should be there making use of cover provide by those dense trees. It is of utmost importance that Kagekatsu be found for this war to be truly won.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Syaoran stood by Haruuji as he cast cursory glance at his younger master sitting on the wooden stool. He stubbornly clanged on to the katana with a frown on his face, angry at the fact that he was refused once again the right to fight beside his brother. He is well aware of Haruuji's intentions but he also needs his brother's approval and he would never get it if he hasn't got a chance to fight.

"Haruuji…"

"Everything's dying down…your brother will be back soon."

"He will never see me for what I'm if I'm going to hide like a turtle every time I'm asked to fight."

"You don't have to shed blood to show true bravery, your brother hasn't realized what he should be looking for in you." Haruuji said as he shook his head slowly "You are far more precocious and best suited for a position that deals with diplomatic relations. Yasha's alliance is one that will strengthen our clan's military might. That he has yet to accept."

"Maybe if Yasha lay his hands off you, he'll be slightly appeased and tolerate his existence a little bit more." Syaoran blurted out as he was reminded of Kurogane's disapproving looks when he chanced upon Yasha 'harassing' Ashura.

"Syaoran!" Ashura cried out, shocked at the realization that someone had noticed the change in the dynamics of their relationship.

Ashura had hinted more than he should regarding his growing attraction to Yasha but infuriatingly, Yasha never took him seriously. He felt like he was being treated like a younger sibling and many a times he almost gave up on his pursuit of Yasha. Yet that night in the garden, he had glimpsed past Yasha's façade and saw the longing reflected in his eyes too. If not for his brother's interruption, he was sure he would have already wrung a confession out of that block of wood…


End file.
